


Holy Forking Shirtballs It's BTS!

by ASoftRebel



Category: The Good Place (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eleanor is a fangirl, F/F, Tahani is respectful, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASoftRebel/pseuds/ASoftRebel
Summary: Tahani meets BTS in the Grammys and she invites them to have an interview in her home. Eleanor steals a journalists identity in order to see BTS. Tahani finds out. Instead of calling the police she asks Eleanor on a date as compensation.





	Holy Forking Shirtballs It's BTS!

Its the Grammys night and of course Tahani is there. She wouldn't want to be anywhere else. The shutters of the cameras are snapping on every step she takes. " Tahani, Tahani who are you wearing today?" " It's Valentino dear!" says Tahani with her elegant british accent. She looks gorgeous in her dress. It's an exquisite black dress with a pattern of stars on it and a bit see through. Tahani was happy to socialize with her celebrity friends. Then she saw a bit of unrest. " What is going on Kanye dear?" " Oh It's BTS it's that super popular Korean boyband, everyone is obssesed with them." " Well maybe I should go meet them then!" said Tahani and she started walking towards where the people were gathering. It's not that Tahani was shallow or interested in fame, she was genuinely interested in meeting these guys. She has seen some interviews and has listened to some of their songs. She thought they seemed like really humble and good guys. Fun fact about Tahani. She has been studying Korean from a young age because her father's involvement with Korean bussinesses. So naturally she was pretty fluent at it. She couldn't wait to surprise BTS with her Korean. Provided she would get a chance to meet them that was. They were currently crowded by the papparazi. She gave up trying. Maybe I will meet them after the ceremony concludes thought Tahani to herself and she went to go find her seat. Indeed after the ceremony concluded she managed to approach the boys. First she went to talk to their manager and she was about to go into who she was and everything but the manager just flashed her a smile of recognition. " Miss Al Jamil so happy to see you here! Can I say that you look radiant? Even in Korea your fame proceeds you! Would you like to meet BTS? I am manager Seijin by the way pleased to make your aquaintance!". Well that just was making the job easier for Tahani. She proceeded to do a bit of polite smalltalk like expected in celebrity circles and then she went ahead to meet the boys. At first she saw Namjoon. " Hello I am Tahani Al Jamil you may have heard of me I am also a famous philanthropist among other things! So pleased to finally meet you Namjoon" said Tahani as she shook Namjoon's hand. She has seen that this boy often got denied handshakes so she made hers extra firm. Namjoon smiled at her " Hello miss Al Jamil! Yes it happend that we have heard of you you are a big celebrity yourself". " Oh stop you are flattering me!" said Tahani in perfect Korean. " Oh you speak Korean?" said Namjoon shocked. " Well I know some my father has a lot of bussiness assosiates in Korea. I have been in Seoul a couple times. Beautiful place!".  
" Miss Al Jamil this is Junkook our youngest, this is Jimin, this is J hope, this is Suga, this is Jin and of course this is V. So pleased to meet you!" introduced Namjoon in Korean. " She speaks Korean?" " Quite right Jimin dear I can understand you!" said Tahani gleefuly. Jimin laughed and looked akward. Shit this woman knew Korean it seemed. So no secret conversations between him and the members when she was around then. Jimin has taken to a habit to tease Junkook or mess with V while Namjoon was speaking for them. Of course he wanted to be able to participate more but it was sometimes just easier to let Namjoon handle stuff for him. He was a little envious that Kookie was learning so much English lately. But still he preffered just messing with the maknae line. This Tahani woman was gorgeous. She was as tall as a giraffe god damn it! Jimin felt insecure about his height as it was. He just hid behind Namjoon while him and Tahani had an animated conversation in both Korean and English. Junkook was trying to keep up with both of Namjoon and Tahani and Tahani was super helpful with him repeating something she said in English in Korean. Seokjin was observing Tahani's beautiful dress and her movements. Yoongi was bored but not suspicious. That woman seemed like a good case. Soon he was laughing with her jokes. J hope was obviously making everyone laugh. Taehyung was in the back with Jimin. Eventually it was time for BTS to leave. They had a v live scheduled after the grammys and they were not sticking around to the party. Plus they were tired. Tahani made a suggestion that they should visit her place sometime but their managers politely refused due to a tight schedule. " Well why don't you take the interview in my place and then we can unwind a little if that's ok with you guys?" said Tahani adressing the managers but really talking to BTS. BTS where extatic on the possibility to visit Tahani Al Jamils house. It's not that they have not seen luxury houses before but it was always interesting to meet westerners and seeing their homes. They were pretty different than Koreans. And Tahani apparently ticked all the boxes. She was pretty kind and respectful and moreover the boys liked her company. But Namjoon was sure their managers would say no. But surprisingly they said yes. Well that was different thought Namjoon. Then BTS where gone and Tahani bid farewell to them and the staff in Korean. Everyone liked her. Obviously everyone loves Tahani.


End file.
